The Librarians: Home
by Alasse Fefalas
Summary: Flynn accidentally teleports to the wrong place when he walked through the door towards home. Evlynn. One-shot. Spoilers for the ending of 2x02 (And the Broken Staff)!


**Home**

By Alasse Fefalas

Flynn stumbled tiredly through the door-portal and bumped into something hard and solid. A random table in front of his door? Where did that come from? Confused, he looked around.

No, this was wrong. He was supposed to have returned to the Library, back to his quarters he had always returned to.

He wasn't supposed to be in Eve's apartment.

Flynn glanced at his watch. Nearly two in the morning. After a whole week of being out in the wilderness, sleeping at cramped hiding places or on cold, hard ground, all he wanted was a soft bed and a nice, long nap.

Flynn turned to kitchen door he had just emerged from and narrowed his eyes at it. Traitor. He had been so tired when he wanted to teleport that, instead of the exact place he wanted to go (his room in the Library), he had simply thought of "home."

And it brought him here. To Eve's darkened apartment.

The soft rustling of sheets brought him back out of his thoughts. Of course. It made sense she would be home. It was in the middle of the night after all.

Flynn found himself walking quietly over to her bedroom. He just wanted to check on her, he thought to himself. A week had passed since they had left each other at the Library Annex.

One week.

Seven days.

Zero calls and messages.

He just needed to know if she was fine.

Flynn stood at her bedroom doorway, listening to Eve's quiet breathing. Moonlight filtered into her room through the crack between her curtains, illuminating her face. She's so beautiful, he heard himself think. But her face looked so tired, he noted. Was she taking care of herself? Was Jenkins making sure she was?

He leaned back against the door frame and shook his head. No, he shouldn't be here. He shouldn't be asking such questions. He should go. Yes, he'd go. He was just about to walk out when he heard a small, softly-spoken sound.

"Stay."

Flynn froze in his steps. Did he hear that right? Or was he just imagining it? It was probably just his imagination. They were inseparable for three months and now they were apart again - his mind was just playing tricks on him. How would she have even known it was him? Then again, she had always somehow known whenever he was closeby. Shaking his head, he started to turn away.

"You're already here anyway," said Eve softly. Without opening her eyes, she shifted towards one side of her queen-sized bed to make space.

Flynn stared at the space she had vacated on the bed. Should he? Or should he just try again to get back to his room in the Library? A part of him told him to leave but he most desperately wanted to stay, to hold her again, even just for a little while.

Taking a deep breath, he discarded his bag beside the doorway and dragged his tired feet to the bed. He shrugged his jacket and waistcoat off, hanging them on their usual spot on the headboard. Gently, he descended onto the bed and wiggled himself towards her.

Eve cracked open an eye. "Hi," she whispered, caressing a thumb across the stubble along his jawline. She moved herself closer to him, close enough that their knees were touching. "You look tired."

"I am tired," he mumbled. "And so are you." He wriggled closer to her, close enough he could feel her warmth. His hand found its way to her hip and he left it there, happy she didn't push it away. "Sorry for crashing your bed."

"It's fine." They were almost flush to each other now. Flynn had moved downwards, taking his favourite place between her chin and her chest.

"I thought of home and it brought me here," he explained quietly. "It brought me to you." Flynn tilted his head upwards and looked at her. "You're my home."

Smiling, Eve pulled him closer and kissed him. "Go to sleep, Flynn. Good night."

Flynn snuggled against her, breathing in her scent. Oh, how he missed this. He couldn't resist the urge to kiss her on her neck, earning a slight shiver when he did it. "Good night, Eve."

Fin.

* * *

A/N: I was broken at the end of episode 2 when they left each other without even a proper goodbye… I need more canon evlynn time, dammit.

I took some liberties at the "teleporting through any door" and wrote it in such a way that it works a bit like Floo powder (Harry Potter) but instead of saying it out, Flynn just thinks of where he wants to go and poof! The door becomes a portal to.. wherever. I don't even know if that made sense because I'm writing this really late at night (or really early in the morning, whichever way you wanna see it).

Anyway, I hope you enjoyed reading this! Leave me a note on what you think about it! Or if you want, message me a prompt for a ficlet. If you want. Thanks for reading!


End file.
